Day in the Life
by Simsa1
Summary: Snapshots of a pregnant Skye with Ward


They had decided that if they were meant to have kids then it would happen, they weren't going to place the pressure of getting pregnant upon the other. And within a few months of 'not trying' to fall pregnant, Skye did.

She held the test in one hand, bracing herself against the sink in the bathroom with the other. 'Skye, you ok in there?" she heard Grant call out from behind the bathroom door. She hadn't told him that she was late and she had only taken the test to be sure. But the two pink lines confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. 'Yeah, Im fine' she replied, not ready to tell him just yet, still trying to process it herself.

Taking a deep breath she moved from the sink, placing the pregnancy test in the back pocket of her jeans and went to the door. She saw Grant sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously worried about the fact that she had locked herself in the bathroom for a while. As she walked towards him, he raised his head, face overwrought with concern and looked at her. Skye walked right up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to sit on his lap. Skye placed a loving kiss on his cheek, 'i took a test, thats why i was in there forever.' His face at hearing this lit up, loosing the worry and replacing it with curiosity. 'and, well, the test was positive' a big smile crossed her face, 'we are going to have a baby Grant!' the excitement was clearly visible on Grant's face as he pulled her into a tight embrace and began to kiss her deeply. The worry he had initially felt when they started talking about having kids was still present in the back of his mind, but he knew if Skye was by his side then he could be a good father.

The morning sickness was horrendous for Skye. 3am she would wake and have to sprint to the bathroom. Initially Grant woke too, and would follow her and hold her hair whilst she threw up into the toilet, but Skye had insisted that he did not need to see that, and that she would much rather not have an audience whilst she was ill. So he stayed in bed and would simply cuddle her when she returned until it was time to get up.

She was dog tired too and with Grant insisting that she rest she had many a day in bed during her first trimester. Often Grant would have her curl up beside him on the lounge, with a blanket on and they would watch movies together. Sometimes they were older films - Skye particularly liked the Audrey Hepburn ones and Sabrina was her favourite, where Grant enjoyed the Western films. Skye would always fall asleep mid way through the movie though as her she lost the battle to her ever heavy eyelids.

Skye stood in front of the bedroom mirror in no more than a bra and undies, looking at the small baby bump that was beginning to develop between her hips. Grant stood in the doorway admiring her, with Skye unaware of his presence. He walked over to her and placed two warm hands over her stomach feeling where his child was. He was always overcome with emotions when he thought about what he and Skye had created, yet he had no idea how to express this, so he simply told her 'i love you' and placed a small kiss on her lips and one on her small bump.

'I am so fat right now' Skye raged. She was now at the seven month mark, and was continuing to grow. 'Sweetheart, you are not fat, you are beautiful and pregnant and i love you' Grant attempted to calm her rage before she ended up getting upset and crying which was happening quite a lot recently. Skye would feel angry and she would cry and couldn't stop for a while. The only thing calming her was his arms that here now wrapped around her. Grant led Skye to the lounge and she nestled herself against his side, her he began to draw circles around her belly, every so often feeling his child kick. Sometimes he could even catch the outline of a foot.

****************************************************************************************************************Skye had taken residence on the lounge at night during the last month as she was unable to be comfortable in their bed, and her wakeful nights as a result kept Grant up, so it was a compromise she was happy to make.

She woke for the first time that night feeling very uncomfortable, however managed to get back to sleep. The second time she woke, there was a tightness in her abdomen, so she walked around the house, hoping that the cramping wouldn't last however even as she tried to relax and get back to sleep the pain was getting worse. She decided to go back to their bedroom and as she was nearly at the door she felt her first contraction. As this rippling pain went through her she couldn't suppress a scream that had Grant up and on his feet in a matter of seconds.

He jumped out of bed when he heard her, fear cold in his veins. Rushing out of bed he found her crumpled against the wall holding her abdomen. She was panting and a mix of terror and pain were slapped across her face. He went to her, helping her up off the floor only to feel a warm liquid splash onto his foot. 'Skye, you're in labor!' he stated. 'mhummm' was all she could manage to respond with. Shit, this was happening, they were going to have a baby.

Grabbing the hospital bag and helping Skye into their car, Grant drove like he was evading bullets to get to the hospital. Throughout their car trip Skye was hit with numerous contractions and although she knew screaming wasn't helping either of them, she couldn't suppress them. They were simply an expression of her pain and there was no way she could internalise this.

'You are 10cm, when the next contraction hits i am going to need you to push, ok? the doctor told Skye. The contraction sent pain throughout her exhausted body and she gripped Grant's hand more tightly as she pushed.

He could have sworn she broke his hand, but the fact that she was in more pain that he was told him not to mention it. She had been screaming at him every time she got a contraction 'this is your fault, you did this to me, you will never touch me again Grant Douglas Ward, i hate you for this, it is your fault' all of which he let wash over him.

Finally a shrill scream broke through the tired and strained grunting of Skye and she relaxed against the bed, relinquishing her vice like grip on his hand as the doctor proclaimed that they had a son, he was a father, they were a family.


End file.
